


The Free City

by Dragkey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragkey/pseuds/Dragkey
Summary: A look at what could have happend if Catra had been offered an alternative to chasing Adora's shadow





	The Free City

Catra stood looking into the mirror after sparring practice her eyes felt puffy and her nose was stuffy, as she wiped her eyes she heard footsteps behind her she turned quickly expecting it to be Adora, she took a step back against the sink when she saw a woman she had never seen before standing there. the young woman also took a step back in surprise "Ah sorry thought you heard me um" "well i didn't what do you want?" Catra snapped as she turned back to the mirror "oh well i... just wanted to say you were pretty good out there today" Catra glanced up briefly in surprise and took a good look at her, she was a bit taller than Catra and had shoulder length red hair in a horde approved pony tail and grey blue eyes.

"I uh...thanks" She mentaly kicked herself a cute girl was complimenting her and all she could say was thanks, she almost missed the giggle that came from the other young woman "ive never seen anyone move like you do in a fight, though it does seem like you focus a lot on defense when you have the speed to attack more often" She walked over and leaned on the wall by the sink, still smiling "honestly if you weren't so focused on the blonde you probably would have won the match" Catra looked at her and smiled tiredly "no i wouldn't have, i don't get to win, not against Adora" the woman scoffed and pushed away from the wall "my name is Yvette, if you want to stop lying to yourself about how good a fighter you are me and my squad will be waiting in sparring room G-4" she walked out leaving Catra wondering what had just happened

Catra stood at the door to G-4 for a good minute before swearing softly at her own weakness and walked  
into the door. at the lockers was Yvette surrounded by what she could only asume was her squad, there were  
six of them in total. Yvette was talking to a tall dark skinned man with short cut brown hair and what  
seemed to be tattoos all down his right arm he looked briefly over at her as she entered while Yvette smiled  
broadly at her "you made it!" she looked up at the man she was talking to "Bennet this is the one i was  
talking about earlier" the man turned to look at her fully and Catra saw that he had matching markings on  
both arms "yeah Catra wasn't it, I've seen you around the Fright zone, usually with that Adora girl right? "uh  
yeah" Catra's ears flattened slightly as she looked off to the side, always with Adora.

Yvette stood from the bench and walked over to her "that's Bennet our squad leader, also called the one  
with the common sense" they all laughed a bit at that one "the one in the back with the knife is Janet, she  
looks like she with eat you alive but she is actually a sweetheart" the tall woman in the back sharpening her  
knife didn't even look up as she replied "are you telling lies about me again Whisper?" Catra glanced over in confusion and  
Yvette chuckled "my call-sign in the field, we usually call each other by name when alone  
although the Lone Wolf always calls us by ours" Janet Shrugged while inspecting the edge of her knife, then  
cleaning it and pulling out another to sharpen "like i said a sweetheart, the large lizard with almost as big  
hammer is Rolk, if you ever need a building reduced to a fine powder then he is your best bet'" the Grey  
lizard-man smiled an uneven smile that suggested a few to many close calls with some heavy explosives and large rubble  
"over by the weapon rack fiddling with the comm equipment is Inoy" Inoy waved a hand without looking up  
from her work "the man who smells like he took a walk in the acid rain is Rodger he is a bit of a mad  
chemist but he is also the best doctor in the fright zone so if you need patching up he is your man" The tall  
man in the white lab coat sitting by the door to the sparring chamber waved and smiled cheerfully.  
Catra waved back awkwardly and sat on the bench as they resumed their conversation 

"So do you really think its a good idea" Bennet looked at Yvette and crossed his arms "I am sir she is an ideal candidate for the team  
and would let us have an even pair off for watches and missions" Yvette grinned up at the man and casually threw an arm around Catra who  
jolted at the contact. "umm what are you two talking about?" Catra looked back and forth between the two as Bennet sighed "she wants  
you to join our team, says you have the skill and that we can give you the experience" Catra glanced briefly over at the grinning redhead as  
her ears perked up a bit, "What do you guys do? you don't seem like a normal unit" Bennet chuckled softly at that "we are a specialized  
strike operative team" he gestured broadly at the rest of them as they looked over from their conversations "we all have been hand picked by  
Lord Hordak himself" he sat next to her and looked her in the eye "while i have been wanting another teammate that can keep up with Yvette  
on missions but im not sure if taking a cadet with no field experience on a mission as a test would be a good idea" he glanced pointedly  
over at Yvette with that who shrugged "but even before that we would have to talk to Shadow Weaver". Catra's ears flattened and she had to  
resist the urge to ball her fists.


End file.
